runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual:Skills (2001 Beta)
Learning skills and professions As well as killing monsters, finding treasure, going on quests, etc.. there are several professions you can try. These are often a good way of giving yourself an extra advantage or making some extra cash. We are planning on adding more skills to the game over the coming weeks. To build a fire * Buy an axe, and use it on a tree to get some logs. * It may take a few attempts to chop the tree down. * Drop the logs on the ground, and use a tinderbox on the logs to light the fire. * The fire will last several minutes and can be used to cook meat (see below). Cooking meat * Meat can be obtained by killing certain animals and monsters. * Use the meat with a fire or a stove to cook it. * Right click on the meat to eat it, and restore some lost hitpoints. * You may accidently burn the meat, but your cooking will improve with practice. Cooking bread * First you need some grain which can be picked from one of the wheat fields. * Take the grain to the windmill where you can grind it into flour. * You will need to use a pot to pick up the flour you have made. * Buy a bucket or jug, and fill it with water from a sink or fountain. * Mix the flour and water to make some dough. * Cook the dough by using it with a stove. * You may accidently burn the bread, but your cooking will improve with practice. Mining ore * First locate a rocky outcrop, these are scattered at various points in the world. * Prospect the rock to determine what ore it contains by right clicking on it. * You will sometimes fail to find any ore in the rock, so examine it a few times. * If the rock contains no ore you will always fail to find anything. * Once you have located an ore, use a pickaxe with the rock to extract it. Refining ore * Take your ore to the furnace to smelt it into a bar of metal. * There is a furnace in Lumbridge near the starting point. * Use copper and tin ore in the furnace to make a bar of bronze. * Use iron ore in the furnace to make a bar of iron. * As your smithing skill advances you will be able to smelt several other metals. Forging weapons and armour * First you need at least 1 bar of metal and a hammer. * Go to the forge in Varrock, where there are 2 anvils. * Use the bar of metal with the anvil to make an item. * Large items require more than 1 bar of metal. * To start with you will only be able to make simple items like daggers. * With practice your ability will advance so you can make more expensive items Trivia * This manual got removed in December 2001, as the Cooking and Smithing manuals got placed in the website. Category:Trivia Category:Cooking Category:Mining Category:Smithing Category:Firemaking